


Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dwori - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, im new to this ship but I love it sm, the ri bros are awesome and need more appreciation, they care v much about their baby brother, trans boy ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ori's a worrier, Dwalin's a worrier, and Bofur is the best (worst) babysitter ever





	Home

When you first met Dwalin, son of Fundin, you'd assume he could murder you just by glaring at you.

Many found him to be scary—sometimes people panicked by being in the same room, and Dwalin would only shrug, mumble a word or two under his breath, and continue with his day.

It was surprising, to say the least, when Ori found an interest in the tough dwarf; nobody saw it coming. Ori was a gentle, open minded scribe, the younger brother to Dori and Nori; he never swore, never stayed out past curfew, and always did what was asked of him. He was the poster child for well-behaved dwarrows, so naturally, it was odd to see the shy dwarf look at Dwalin.

_Surely_ , his brothers thought as they saw their brother run down the doorstep, only to meet up with the tall, scary man, surely it was just a fascination. _Surely their baby brother would move on, and find a suitable dwarrowdam or dwarrow to eventually wed—anyone who didn't look murderous on cue._

Their hopes went to waste, as Ori wed Dwalin a few years after courting. The brothers grew to understand Dwalin's personality (whatever it may be, Dori thought), and they became close friends to their brother-in-law. This, of course, made Ori smile at any social gathering, and that's all his brothers wanted.

It wasn't for a year after their marriage that Ori went home for a few days, with a look of worry in his eyes. Dori was the first to answer the door when he rang, and immediately engulfed the small boy in a hug, as Ori burst into tears.

"Tell me, did that bastard hurt you?" Nori leaned against the kitchen table as Ori walked inside, leaning against Dori soundly. He brushed a greying strand of hair away from his eyes, to show his look of anger. "I'll have you know, I will knock some sense into him if he—"

"Nori, he didn't do anything!" Ori yelped, and buried his face in Dori's shoulder, as more tears fell.

The tears only lead to confused looks from his brothers, who sat the boy down at the nearest chair.

"Want some tea, laddie? You look like you could use some tea," Dori spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. Before Ori had a chance to reply, Dori was in their small kitchen, preparing tea for the three of them.

Nori sat across from his baby brother; he had an eyebrow raised, as if waiting for a question. It made Ori tense up.

"Care to tell me what's going on, Ori?" Nori asked, his voice cold and curious, all at once.

With a sigh, the youngest brother looked down at his knitted mittens, and sniffled. "I think I'm pregnant, and he'll kill me, maybe," he whimpered, beginning to cry again. "What if he's mad? What if he hates me?"

A thing the brothers never shared, was that Ori was born a woman. He'd grown up as Ori, a male, and always felt masculine, no matter what was said. Many still referred to him as 'miss', or 'the dwarrowdam', but he answered anyone who addressed him properly. This made everything confusing to newcomers in their home, but the confusion passed after he explained it all.

"I'm gonna punch that guy," Nori huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know it's short and stuff, but the next chapters will make up for it! Please leave reviews (be nice, please!) below!


End file.
